Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle
Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle is a free-to-play Japanese game by Bandai Namco based on Dragon Ball Z. It is a mix of board and puzzle game with manga style story dialogue. It has been released for iOS and Android. Story A mysterious person summons Shenron and wishes to discover who is the strongest person alive of all time. During an intensive battle between Goku and Vegeta, the dimensional distortion starts, merging different time periods. Xeno Trunks and a new Time Patrol are contacted by King Kai, who asks to investigate the dimensional distortion, and warns them that the situation can end in destruction. Their investigation shows they are in May 7 of an unknown age. They decide to enter in the World Martial Arts Tournament. After beating Mr. Satan, he says the World Tournament Announcer wants to discuss something with all of the participants. The announcer says there is a strange rumor about someone going after famous martial arts masters, and ask the participants to be careful. Gameplay Dokkan Battle is a game that requires players to assemble teams of fighters in the form of 'cards'. Game modes Summon By summoning fighters using Dragon Stones (one of the game's currency) or Friend Points, a player can build a deck of six cards and a selectable 'friend' to compete in battles. Cards can also be earned in the Quest mode. Items can be brought in to aid the fighting experience. Quest/Events Events and Quests take place on 'Adventure Stages'; these stages resemble board games, or more accurately, the adventure mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. By selecting a number, the player's leader can move that many spaces, and landing on various tiles will net certain effects. Team The Team part is separated in: *'Team': Where you can check your decks; *'Sell': Where you can sell your cards; *'Training': Where you can train your cards using training items that can be earned in the Quest mode or in the Mission mode; *'Awaken': Where you can Awaken and Z-Awaken your characters to increase their power using Awakening Medals that can be earned in the Quest mode or in the Mission mode; *'Items': Where you can see all of your items; *'Character List': Where you can see all of your cards; *'Dokkan Awaken': Where you can see which characters can Dokkan Awaken. Shop The shop is where you can buy every kind of item using either Baba Points or Zeni. You can also buy Dragon Stones and Stamina. Account Information The games' main currency is Dragon Stones. With them, he can recharge the Stamina bar, come back to a lost battle to continue or use it to get Rarer Cards. Dragon Stones are won each time a new quest or arc is completed for the first time. Zeni is another currency used for Z-Awakening, the Zeni section of Baba's Shop, Awakening, and Training. Baba Points are the main currency used for purchasing items and awakening medals from Baba's Shop. Stage Board/Card Information Blue tiles give the player items or ki, red tiles indicate opponents or damage hazards, yellow tiles marked with a rainbow question mark deal an effect of ki up, zeni, item, or nimbus travel, purple square tiles indicate a boss battle tile, and other items, such as Dragon Balls, can be collected along the way. Other tiles can allow the player to purchase an item from Baba in exchange for Zeni, travel from one tile to an unconnected tile on the Flying Nimbus. In World Tournament mode, card tiles will reward the player with a card, tiles with a hot bun will heal the player's team health, and tiles with a budokai tenkaichi emblem will give the player tournament points. Tiles with a stop sign will be landed on even if the number of advanced tiles exceeds the distance of the stop tile from the player's current tile. Battle Mode In battle, the player's current team comes into play. Both their fighter and the opposing fighter(s) will be at opposite ends of the screen. To deliver damage, the user taps the ki spheres on their screen. The fuller the attacker's ki meter is up to a maximum, the bigger the damage is. However. if you don't get Ki to a certain amount, the card damage will be lower than the base damage. When neighboring spheres connect, it creates 'burst' damage. Certain cards award damage bonuses based on collecting more ki spheres via their leader ability or normal ability, such as the Resurrection of Frieza Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku cards, as well as the same series's Golden Frieza card, which grant increased percent damage for same-type ki spheres that match their type as leader. Collecting ki this way grants a percent damage multiplier that exceeds the maximum set in place by the ki meter. Other characters, such as technique type Perfect Cell and Skinny Gotenks grant both percent increased attack and defense per same-type ki sphere collected. Stockpiling these same-type ki spheres fills the Dokkan meter, which can allow a character to perform their super attack in Dokkan Mode, which attacks all enemy targets. Each card has a Type, which plays an important part in the battles; there are advantageous and disadvantageous types to attack, and taking each type into consideration can help win a match; however, certain cards, such as Super Gogeta, ignore typing on offense and hit everything for super effective damage. If the ki sphere is the same color as a character's type, the Ki is increased x2 for each ki sphere and HP is restored slightly. Once the Ki Meter fills up, it will activate the character's Super Attack. For example, Goku's Kamehameha. Super attacks come in damage tiers, such as "Huge" or "Supreme", with the highest being "Ultimate" damage in the Japanese version and "Immense" in the Global version. The super attack damage goes from left (lowest damage increase) to right (highest damage increase). Low (130%) < Damage (150% - 170%) '< 'Huge (200%) < Extreme (220%) < Supreme/Catastrophic (250%) < Immense (280%) < Maximum (Unknown) < Ultimate (Unknown) Card Information Cards come in different "rarities", where the Rarer the card, the stronger the character is and the higher level limit: (TopLower to BottomHigher) Normal (N): Max Level is 20 Rare ®: Max Level is 40 Super Rare (SR): Max Level is 60 Super Super Rare (SSR): Max Level is 80 Ultra Rare (UR): Max Level is 100 Transcended Ultra Rare (UR): Max Level is 120 Legendary Rare (LR): Max Level is 150 Most cards have a special skill called Link Skill. Link Skills work when two related characters (like Goku and Gohan) are used in the same team and their turn follows each other in line. Links Skills also have names. Link skills give extra boost for Ki, HP, Defense, or Attack. like the Link Skill, Shocking Speed, which gives +2 Ki to both characters. Most cards have Leader Skills which if the card is placed as the team leader, it will give a boost like Strength Type Super Saiyan Bardock's which gives all Type Attack +25%. All cards have various Leader Skills which is either useful or pointless. Separate cards may have the same leader skill, such as "All types ki +2", which is held by many cards such as both Agility Type Gotenks and Physical Type Super Saiyan Bardock. The player has one shared HP bar which is the sum of characters' hit points. If it goes to zero, the player loses and is given a chance to revive himself with full HP using 1 Dragon Stone, with the exception of certain events, such as Surpassing All and World Tournament. At the end of a stage, the player fights a Boss Battle with the boss character of the stage. Defeating this character allows the player to pass the stage and earn various prizes, such as that character's card. While Quest mode delivers an original story-line, players can still go through the franchise's classic story through Events held daily. Every stage requires stamina, which recharges over time. Each account has a level named Rank. Every time it level ups, more the player's Team Cost Limit, Friend Limit, etc. increases. More Card Information There are three ways to improve characters: Battling, Training and Awakening. Battling enemies lets the team to gain Experience, which they level up and become stronger. Training basically combines characters permanently, with one getting EXP by battling another one who leaves the team. A small bonus is given for training similar types. Awakening is a permanent power up that uses a special class of item called "Awakening Medals". When the character is fully leveled up it can be used Z-Awakening. Z-Awakening a character greatly powers up a character permanently and increases the card "rarity" by one level. This gives them a shiny background and a higher level cap but it can only be done once. It also boosts the type from normal to Super or Extreme Type (Super Type is for Heroes like Goku while Extreme Types are for villains like Frieza), which becomes stronger against all non-Super/Extreme types. Two Super/Extreme types act the same as normal ones. Characters Playable Characters *Goku (Youth) (Base, Great Ape) *Goku (Base, Kaio-Ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Saiyan beyond God,Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue: Kaio-ken) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Goku (Angel) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Kid) *Gohan (Youth) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2,Potential Unleashed) *Great Saiyaman (Base, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Future) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Ma Junior (Base, Great Namek) *Piccolo *Nail *Vegeta (Kid) *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta,Majin, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Saiyan beyond God, Super Saiyan Blue) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Angel) (Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks, Super Saiyan 2) *Trunks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (GT) (Base) *Baby Infected Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Fat Gotenks *Skinny Gotenks *Adult Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan)d *Veku (Base) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Bulma (Base, Teen, Bunny) *Krillin (Youth) *Krillin (Base, Police Officer) *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Tiencha *Chiaotzu *Chiaoman *Chi-Chi (Kid) *Chi-Chi *Pan (Kid) *Pan (GT) (Base, Bee Costume) *Brapan *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Pandel *Hercule *Hercule (GT) *Master Roshi (Base, MAX Power) *Jackie Chun *Uub (Kid) *Uub (GT) *Majuub *Yajirobe *Oolong *Eastern Supreme Kai *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Grand Supreme Kai *Jaco *Launch (Evil) *Nam *Giran *Bacterian *Red Ribbon Army Soldier *Ninja Murasaki *Pirate Robot *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Cyborg Tao *Master Shen *Master Mutaito *Staff Officer Black *Fangs the Vampire (as Dracula Man) *Bandages the Mummy *Spike the Devil Man *Grandpa Gohan *Pilaf Machine (Fusion) *King Chappa *Cymbal *Drum *Tambourine *Old King Piccolo *Young King Piccolo *Old Kami *Hero (as Shen) *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Baroto *Fasha (Base, Great Ape) *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Borgos (Base, Great Ape) *Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) *King Vegeta *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Saibamen *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Frieza Soldier *Appule *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's Body) *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Full Power, Golden Form) *Mecha Frieza *King Cold *Chilled *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 17 (Future) *Android 18 *Android 18 (Future) *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Pikkon (as Paikuhan) *Super Pikkon *Killa *Pintar *Jewel *Babidi's Minion *Spopovich *Yamu *Pui Pui *Yakon *Dabura *Babidi *Majin Buu *Mr. Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu (Pure, Southern Supreme Kai Absorbed, Babidi Absorbed) *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Dore *Neiz *Salza (as Thouser) *Cooler (Base, Final Form) (As Coora) *Fooler *Cyclopian Guard *Meta-Cooler (As Metal Coora) *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Paragus *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Karoly *Dr. Lychee *Hatchiyack *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Full Power) (As Boujack) *Janemba (Super Form) *Janembuu *Baby Janemba *Tarble *General Rilldo (Base, Hyper-Meta Rilldo, Meta-Rilldo) *Baby (Teen, Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2) *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus Shenron (True Form) *Naturon Shenron (Mole Absorbed) *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Beerus (Base, Fury State) *Whis *Champa *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Botamo *Frost (First Form, Third Form, Final Form) *Magetta *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Hit *Supreme Kai of Time *Mira *Towa *Demigra (Base) Non-playable Characters *Jet-Copter Pilot *Rocket-Jet Pilot *Major Metallitron *Pilaf Gang *Gola *Melee *Shula *Mr. Popo *Goz *Mez *Shorty *Scarface *Napple *Blueberry *Raspberry *Krillin with Piccolo's Clothes *Gohan (Kid) (Great Ape) *Master Roshi (DB Saga) *King Kai *Goz *Mez *Lord Slug (Base) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Super Hatchiyack *Janemba (Pre-Transformation) *Goku Black *Imeckian Army Soldier *Ledgic *Zoonama *Para Brothers *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Base, True Form) *Lord Luud (Base, Full Power) *Commander Nezi *Natt *Bizu *Ribet *Super Mega Cannon Sigma (Base, Aerial Form, Drill Form) *Super Baby *Baby Infected Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Baby Infected Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Donquixote Doflamingo *Wind-up Nutcracker }} Trivia *Dokkan roughly translates to "don't stop" as said in the Japanese version of Dragon Soul. *This is the first game to feature Jewel, Killa, Hero, Shen, Yakon, a Majin Soldier and Cymbal as playable characters. It is also the first to have Goku with angel wings as a playable character. *Those who aren't capable of flying use a jetpack similar to the one commonly used by Hercule in his games appearances, with the exception of Goku (Kid), who uses his Flying Nimbus. *Originally, Gohan (Kid)'s "Resistance of Tyranny" card had the Super Attack quote as "I'm going to mess you up!" Starting with version 1.2.1, this quote was changed to "I'm going to- beat you up!", presumably due to the violent nature of the wording. *Earlier versions of the game allowed for a Skill-Linked Frieza and Zarbon to take drastically reduced damage *Upon his release, Dr. Lychee sold for more than 10,000 Baba Points, instead of his intended 500 *The Ox King item had one of the longest unpatched bugs, reducing damage by 75% instead of by 25% *The Item Card Elder Kai was usable as a playable card upon initial release (at the cost of 99 team points); however, due to this card not having any abilities, attacks, or animations, the game would crash when he would come into play. Since the game saves during active battles, this would cause the game to load a crash until the player forfeits the match, losing stamina. *Pikkon and Hit have the "Strongest Duo on Earth" link skill, despite having never set foot on Earth. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball games